deathwatch_killteam_stagfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric
Eric was born to one of the tribes of Fenris in 899M41. during the cold winter months. Directly after he was born it was clear that the boy was special, his eyes glowing blue like the ice on a moonlit night and lightning striking overhead on an otherwise exceptionally calm night. Soon the boy started to train under the tribes’ shaman. He took to it with utter devotion and showed concentration that stood out amongst the usually hot headed and wild tribesmen. His powers grew and so it was of no surprise to the tribe when on the day of selection a Space Marine chose Eric for the trials. The Space Wolves recognized Eric’s powers for what they were and hoped he would survive the trials and become one of thei Rune Priests. Like any other aspirant he was first subjected to the Canis Helix and then cast out in the Fenrisian night to make his way back to the Fang. Eric made it back to the Fang, although he encountered a Fenrisian White Baer on his way there. He was welcomed by his new Brothers with pride when they saw the bear’s pelt. Eric made it through the rest of the genetic indoctrination and his training, becoming one of the Space Wolves Rune Priests. Like any Space Wolf in the Blood Claws Eric could not wait to prove his worth and distinguish himself, claiming honor on the battle field. But although Eric became a mighty warrior in mind and body and he could inspire his Brothers to great deeds in the thick of battle as well as performing them himself, he was not like most Space Wolves. Where his young Brothers rushed headlong into battle, without a plan or a second thought, Eric’s mind was always working, looking for the best possible way to approach any situation. Due to this Eric found it hard to fully integrate into his pack, although not one to say no to a good Fenrisian ale or to make merry, eschewing to mindlessly get drunk and numbing his mind when he desperately might need it the next moment. Therefore often spending time with the older Rune Priests instead, seeking out their company and wisdom. The Space Wolves have a long tradition of serving in the Deathwatch, but Kill-Teams find it often hard to get along especially with the younger Wolves, when time hasn’t tempered them yet and growing wisdom lends calm to their actions. When the opportunity for a Space Wolf to serve in the Deathwatch arose, Eric’s name was put forward as his calculating nature would make him a prime candidate to serve alongside the Brothers of other Chapters. When he was chosen, he took the opportunity with pride. Taking with him his preserved bear pelt, he has worn ever since this fateful day and his Rune staff. He was assigned to Watch Fortress Erioch and Kill-Team Stag and put under the command of Watch Captain Heinrich. Even with Eric’s exceptionally calm nature for a Space Wolf, they don’t get along well. Heinrich takes exception to his blunt nature, while Eric finds Heinrich’s abhorrence to Psychers superstitious. He relishes in his brotherly feud with Brother Israfil though, who has been assigned to his Kill-Team too. Although he is quiet fond of the brooding Dark Angel, he won't hesitate to point out the times to him when he got beaten by Eric. But even more important to him is the fact that they are even rivals, for what is the use of an outmatched opponent? During his first mission on Tantalus Eric proofed to be a true Space Wolf, desperate for a fight and cheering his Battle-Brothers on, but sometimes unconcerned of the concequences. This got him into an argument with his Brothers Tobit and Jock, foreshadowing new rivalries in the future. Indeed his relationship to Tobit proofed to be strenuous at best when they continued to clash with each other on their second mission on Avalos. Apart from that Eric has proven to be a valuable member to the Kill-Team. But during their next mission to Vanity Eric and Israfil had a chance to shine together, joining forces with a Novamarine and an Iron Fist Librarian, smiting the forces of Chaos. Eric has kindred a friendship with Ursus of the Novamarines during this assignment. Although he has served with Israfil for some months now, it was a new experience for him to be under so many psykers at the same time. A powerful feeling that he would like to relive in the future.